Dermal regenerator
The dermal regenerator was a common, easily operable medical tool used by several civilizations to heal minor skin wounds, such as cuts and burns. The dermal regenerator could also be used to revert surgically modified skin to its normal state, as well as to remove scars. It could also be used to simulate wounds or burns. Examples of usage * In 2369, Commander Riker suffered delusions brought on by Tilonians trying to get Starfleet secrets from him; in the delusions, Dr. Crusher used a dermal regenerator to heal a cut on his head repeatedly. He used the fact that the cut would reappear after it was healed, to identify that he was hallucinating. ( ) * The same year Commander Riker was treated with a dermal regenerator again after he suffered from deep cuts on his head caused by Spot. ( ) * In 2369, Doctor Bashir used a dermal regenerator from a medkit to heal a bleeding wound on the forehead of the illusory Jadzia Dax. ( ) * In 2370, Bashir removed a brand from Quark's head, burned on by a member of the Circle. ( ) * in 2371, The Doctor used a dermal regenerator to treat the burns of Ensign Seska. ( ) * In 2372, Dukat used a dermal regenerator after sitting on a sand spine. ( ) * Later that year, Joseph Sisko asked his grandson Jake to get a dermal regenerator after he cut his hand with a knife while chopping vegetables. ( ) * Dukat used a dermal regenerator to remove a scar from Kira Meru's face. ( ) * In 2373, Kathryn Janeway used a dermal regenerator for a wound on her arm she received from a macrovirus. ( ) * The Entharan weapons dealer Kovin thought it self-evident that he had a dermal generator available in his weapons development laboratory. ( ) * In 2374, Seven of Nine of used a dermal regenerator to heal tissue burns caused by subnucleonic radiation. ( ) * In 2376, Seven of Nine used a dermal regenerator to simulate wounds and third-degree plasma burns on Neelix. ( ) * Later that year, when Kelis cut B'Elanna Torres's arm to lower her fever, she told him to run the dermal regenerator over her arm to heal the scrapes. ( ) * In 2377, to hide small sub-dermal communicators, The Doctor used a dermal regenerator to grow skin over the communicators in the palms of Neelix and Commander Chakotay. ( ) * Later on Quarra, Chakotay used a dermal regenerator to remove temporary cosmetic changes to reveal that he was Human. ( ) * In 2399, Laris used a dermal regenerator on Dahj Asha at Château Picard to heal a gash on her forhead. ( ) * In an alternate timeline, Jake Sisko used a dermal regenerator to grow skin over a wound on Melanie's forehead after she got injured by a knot on a tree. ( ) File:Dermal regenerator 2346.jpg|A Cardassian dermal regenerator (2346) File:Quark treated with dermal regenerator.jpg|A different version (2370) File:Dermal regenerator, 2374.jpg|A different version (2374) File:Dermal regenerator muse.jpg|A different version (2376) File:Dermal regenerator workforce.jpg|A different version (2377) File:Dermal regenerator alternate timeline.jpg|A different version (25th century, alternate timeline) File:Entharan dermal generator.jpg|Entharan version File:Dermal regenerator, 2399.png|A different version (2399) Appendices See also *Protoplaser *Osteogenic stimulator *Vascular regenerator *Autosuture *Bioregenerative field Background information In the book Star Trek: Aliens & Artifacts, Alan Sims describes how you can make your own Dermal Regenerator. The regenerator that it refers to is actually made from an electric hair brush, and was seen in . (Seen above, version 2377) Several different props have been used to represent the dermal regenerator, including, ironically, the prop that represented the laser scalpel. A prop dermal regenerator was sold in week 1 of the It's A Wrap! sale and auction for US$1,275.00. According to the listing, it was seen in the Voyager episode . The item is the 2376 version from the picture above. External link * de:Dermalregenerator Category:Medical equipment